


Stuck in Heather's

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Faked Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Suicide, out of character Feferi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: :EDIT: Had to change the tags a bit, thank you person in the comments for pointing it out, this was meant to be a crossover fic, but they were right people who read fics from Heathers might be a little annoyed that I tagged it under Heathers so once again I apologize for my mistake, but I'm still keeping some of the Heathers tag because it's still a crossover fic so I hope all you Heathers fans don't mind. Thanks for being so understanding!Karkat Vantas has always had it rough so much so that his life came to a complete stop at his own hands, but before he ended his life, it kind of sounded like something familiar can you guess what? That's right his life read completely like the movie/musical Heathers. But what happened that caused Karkat to end his life so violently? Read and find out! (sorry I like suck at descriptions)





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the merging of Derse public school and Prospit Private academy some bad shit went on involving two 'prestigious' students from the infamous Prospit academy; Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas. In their freshman year Gamzee brutally murdered two students, who were formally attended Derse, making them look like suicides, and even going as far as to write fake suicide note for them, in their own hand writing, which is a skill his classmates say he never possessed. Some students say that his supposed lover, Karkat, was in on it, but there was no formal evidence to tie him, or Gamzee, to the alleged murders. They're stories do not end pleasantly, and unfortunately they both died. Gamzee, in an effort to destroy the cess filled abyss he called school, ended up blowing himself up in the football field. Another rumor, that is still flying around the school today, is that Karkat ended up witnessing Gamzee's demise, and out of grief, or social affliction, it is very unsure which one it was, ended up taking his own life. Some student say that you can still hear their ghostly wails telling you to join them by taking your own life.

Karkat and Gamzee didn't really have any friends, but some students say that Karkat, after coming out of the bathroom, stumbled back to the bench he laid claim to before the beginning of freshman year, where his old friend, Sollux Captor, was sitting at the time waiting for his girlfriend. As soon as Karkat sat down, Sollux began to notice that something was off about his former friend. That's when he rolled up his sleeves to find the horrendous crime that Karkat had committed. He put pressure on the wounds, shouting at anyone who would listen to him, to call an ambulance, but sadly the ambulance never arrived, and that's how the rumor of Karkat Vantas dying in Sollux Captor's arm was born.

But unknown to everyone, except Sollux himself, it was no rumor. Karkat really did end up dying in Sollux's arms he can still remember how cold his small body was, and how deep the cuts were on his wrist, and how much blood was oozing from them.

It's true that Sollux and Karkat were the best of friends, before he transferred from Prospit academy to Derse, and that his suicide probably hit Sollux the hardest, but it was not unexpected, and was only a matter of time. It didn't take that long before the whole school forgot about the horrible Derse-Prospit tragedy. It was so terrible that the school even changed their name to Skia Institution. However one week after changing the name of the school, so that anyone in the next ten years who looked it up couldn't tie them to the scandalous incident that transpired in their walls, Kankri, Karkat's older brother, along with the school, and their dad gave Sollux permission to go through Karkat's locker to throw out the remains of Karkat Vanats, and what Sollux found was truly heartbreaking.

What Sollux found was Karkat's diary. Sollux couldn't bring himself to even open it, so he shoved it in the back of his locker until the beginning of Senior year, when even he forgot about Karkat, and it was like some force wanted him to find it, and open a floodgate of memories. Now these memories of Karkat weren't good or bad Sollux didn't know what they were, but he was about to find out as he sat down at the bench with his bagged lunch ignoring everyone around him just to read this diary, and this is what he found-

_September 1, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm a good person I believe that there's good in everybody, even though we all curse like sailors, but here we are first day of freshman year, I've already been questioning who the fuck everyone is since middle school, but what really stood out the most this year was the fact that Prospit private academy and Dresite public school were joining together to form one mega school. Not only was I going to have deal with the assholes at this school, but the assholes from a different school._

_The only person who I thought wasn't an asshole was my moirail, and best friend Gamzee Makara. He was a tall indigo blooded troll with a heart of gold. He understood my anger better than anyone, and I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life, even though I don't act like it sometimes I'm pretty sure he knows exactly how much I love him._

_Like in a totally friend-moirail way not in a matesprit way what!-_

Sollux had to pause, stop, and laugh at Karkat's childish behavior

_-As I am writing I can hear the chanting of students, from both Derse and Prospit, chanting the words 'freak!', 'slut!', 'burnout!', 'poser!', 'lardass!', ect. throughout the halls, but what else is to be expected from a high school, it's like middle, but worse._

_But really what happened to us we were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chase. I guess that's what you get for combining schools._

_I can still hear the students of this so called school reciting the same words over and over again as if it were some kind of satanic ritual. 'Freak!', 'slut!', 'loser!', 'shortbus!'. I especially love that they kept repeating the word 'freak' over, and over again to remind us what little heathens we all were, especially me the biggest freak them all with mutant red blood. Even though I was ostracized from the society, that I wanted to desperately be apart of, there was one person I found comfort in, and that was Gamzee. He was there for me when it seemed like I had no one, when I lost my one and only friend, Sollux Captor.-_

Sollux couldn't help, but let a single yellow tinted tear trickle down his face, from being mention in his diary after three years of being apart, but soon a small trickle turned into an ocean of tears, earning the attention of the coolest cool kid that Derse ever produced, Dave Strider, who noticed the distressed Sollux and took a seat next to him.

"What's up Captor?" he asked.

"Nothing just doing some light reading," he sniffed.

"Oh then what're you reading?" Dave continued to ask.

"A diary . . ." Sollux hesitated to say.

"Woah whose diary are you reading? Feferi's!" Dave chuckled.

"Actually I'm reading Karkat Vantas's diary," Sollux admitted.

"You mean that kid who killed himself three years ago?" Dave asked.

"Yeah he used to be a friend of mine before I transferred to Derse. . ." Sollux said dreadfully.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Dave said sincerely.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sollux finally asked, "Do you want to read along with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Dave said.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys sit down and stare in amazement at what happen next-  
  
_Dear Diary,_  
 _After suffering through the first three hours of high school, I finally get out of health class, and meet up with Gamzee at lunch. We were heading to my bench when we saw something appalling! Two Dersites were sitting on my bench it was so unacceptable! I told Gamzee that I wasn’t going back to wearing a nicotine patch and earbuds every lunch hour like in middle school. So after making a big deal out of what seems like nothing, Gamzee does the obvious thing, smiles like an idiot, and suggests that we go over there, and ask them to move. When Gamzee and I confront them about being on my- I mean our bench we get this long winded speech about change, from the tall long haired one. And then he makes this brazen comment about my name not being on it, and then I respond by telling him that it’s carved on the back, pull out my pocket knife, and continue to tell him, like him if he doesn’t make like a tree, and get the fuck off my bench!-_  
  
Dave and Sollux had to stop and pause for a moment at how quickly that escalated.   
  
“Dude . . .” Dave said trailing off.  
  
“Yeah I know. I never knew KK- I mean Karkat could be so-”  
  
“Violent,” Dave said finishing his sentence, “Terrifying isn’t it?”  
  
“But it can’t be,” Sollux said doubtedly.  
  
“But it can,” Dave said.  
  
“Let’s keep reading to find out,” Sollux said.  
  
_-After that first encounter I soon found out the hard way that their names were Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon, but that doesn’t happen til later in the school year right now I wanna focus on all, the good positive things that were going on in my life like the fact that me and Gamzee grew closer by minute because his flush crush just died!-_  
  
They had to stop once again because Karkat is brutal as fuck.  
  
_-Gamzee took me out to 7/11 after school, and we shared a faygo it was so romantic, or as romantic as it was going to get, but I’ll take it!-_  
  
It may seem weird that Sollux and Dave had to keep pausing but they had to because the bell rang and the had to go to class but the next day seemed to accumulate a large crowd, and someone unexpected…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Dave and Sollux return to the bench they find several people waiting for them; one (out of two) of Sollux’s girlfriends, Feferi Peixes, her lacky, Eridan Ampora, and Karkat’s two childhood friends, Kanaya Maryam, and Jade Harley. They were waiting for them for one reason, and one one reason only, so that they could hear the diary entries for themselves. They all had different reasons for wanting to hear the entries. Most of them wanted to know why Karkat killed himself, Feferi on the other hand wanted to see if he was talking shit from beyond the grave.  
  
“There you two are we’ve been waiting for you guys forever!” Feferi said exaggerating the word forever.  
  
“Um….” Dave and Sollux said in unison.  
  
“Why?” Sollux finally asked.  
  
“Isn’t obvious?” Feferi continued to ask. “We want to hear the diary entries!” she said answering her own question.  
  
“Why these are KK’s personal thoughts and feelings why should we let a heartless demon like you even listen to it?” Sollux asked.  
  
“I would say the same for you.” Feferi replied snarkily.  
  
“Excuse me?” Sollux asked all offended and what not.  
  
“I mean these are Karkat super private thoughts and feelings that he probably never wanted anyone to find what give you two arrogant pricks the right to read it and not us!” Feferi asked dramatically.  
  
“Because KK was my friend!” Sollux shouted back at her.  
  
“True but you two haven’t talked to each other in a long long time so my statement still stands: what. Gives. You. the. Right?” she repeated.  
  
As the bitter ex couple continued to bicker, Dave stepped in as a kind of auspistice, and stopped the two of them from arguing any further by distracting with the one thing he knew would definitely get their attention; the diary.  
  
“Do you two want to read this diary or not?” Dave asked.  
  
They both put an end to their foolish behavior, and shrug it off sitting on the bench listening to Dave as he narrates- __  
  
Dear Diary,  
While we were at 7/11 Gamzee expressed his love of faygo and (slime) pie. Cool I first thought until he told me he used it to cope with his mother killing himself, the neglect of his father, and the cold distancing of his older brother. I always knew he loved food but damn was that too much information. After that awkward ‘date’ we went our separate ways.  
  
On my way home I ran into Equius... The blue blooded bastard courted me, made passes at me, and made me feel uncomfortable in general, telling me that I made his bulge so blue. I guess that’s why Gamzee did what he did in the first place, and after wanting to bawl my eyes out, I stay strong, and make my way back to Gamzee’s hive where I knew he would ‘comfort’ me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-  
  
Dave and Sollux had to stop when they saw the heavy quotations around the word comfort, and began to answer their own questions by reading ahead without reading aloud only to become flustered when they do find out.  
  
“What is it What does it say is Vantas talkin shit about me?” Feferi asked.  
  
“Yes what are you reading?” a familiar voice asked.  
  
The group looked up to see Karkat’s older brother.  
  
“Kankri,” Kanaya said. “When did you get here?” she continued to ask nervously.  
  
“Just this morning but I must ask what are you children reading?” he asked, taking the diary out of Dave’s hands.  
  
As he looked at cover, he smiled as he remembered the fawn memories of his brother sitting in their living room writing in his diary, “I see you’re taking time to remember my brother.”  
  
“Someone has to,” Sollux said.  
  
“True. I assume you guys are reading several passages from his diary. I suppose I’ll join you.” Kankri said clearing his throat to read aloud from the page that they had bookmarked,causing Dave and Sollux to look at each other nervously, because they knew what was written in the next few pages.  
  
“Anyways, diary, I could’ve just knocked on the front door, and have Gamzee’s neglectful father point me to the direction of his room, not that I needed directions, I’ve been here so many times that I have the building’s structure memorized like it was on the back of my hand! So, what do I do? I break into his back yard, unnoticed, and climb a tree, that ever so perfectly sits in front of Gamzee’s window. Before snapping off his window lock, I take a moment to enjoy the view. Gamzee just took off to reveal his skinny toothpick like body. Sure it might be nothing now, but in three years with a little bit of hard work, on Gamzee’s part, and a miracle, he can make anybody fall to their knees, but I do, like, eventually break into his house, and when I do Gamzee sure as hell surprised even going as far as asking me what I was doing in his room. I pushed him against the wall telling him to ‘shhh’ running my fingers through his his curly gravity defying hair. “Sorry but I really had to wake you” I told him, “But I decided that I must ride you til I break you!” I continued to say staring at him with that classic longing look, that only mean one thing; I want you. It made Gamzee’s face flush a light shade of purple. In the midst of my horniness (ha horny) I only heard one thing; okay. I smile and respond with an okay as I respond by pressing my lips against his-.” Kankri stopped a disgusted look on his face as Porrim laughed. “My god it's like reading an excerpt from his erotic teen fiction.” Kankri finally managed to sputter out like a dying put-put, handing the diary back to Dave and Sollux, and walking away.  
  
Porrim finally chuckled away the last of her laughter, and took a seat next to the group of teenagers, “Please do keep reading I never knew that Kanny’s little brother had quite the sex life.”  
  
They shrug and they continue reading-  
  
I said to him that tonight I was his and pushed him to the floor demanding that he kiss me (, as I took off my sweater (and my sweat pants oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ), and he awkwardly, but seductively, brush his fingers across my grub scars, kissing my stomach, causing me to giggle, as we looked at back at each other with the same desirous look in our eyes. In the core of this I stated three simple facts, that should be well known to Gamzee; I was hot, and pissed, and on the troll pill, and told him to bow down to my will!  
  
After paying attention to my ‘belly’ if you still believe that’s what he was paying attention to lol! He forced me to sit down on a truck or something, and looks up with me as I tell him how special he was; and you know, you know, you know it’s cause he's beautiful he says he’s numb inside, but I don’t agree if the world’s unfair keep it locked out there! In here was beautiful! We made it beautiful!  
  
As he was pile driving me on his bed I let out a moan telling him that we should break the bed, which we did, he responded by telling me that we tore his mattress. It seems like I keep telling him to do things, but nothing like what I told him next; I told him that there was no sleep tonight for him, to chug all the faygo that he drinks, get his ass in gear make this whole town disappear, slap me, pull my hair touch me there, there, there! And no more talking love this dead ~~girl~~ boy walking!

They finally close the book for the lunch hour not before reading the final sentence that changed everything-

_Unfortunately he took the whole make this whole town thing disappear... too seriously_  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is is a story about Heathers, I have your attention, I want clear up some more misunderstandings you might have (geez if I'm writing this much I just should've published a chapter about all the author's notes that I have lol) like why I tagged this under Heathers when the Heathers are like nowhere to be seen in this story if you don't count ooc!Feferi (I'll explain that later too). Okay let's have a little discussion what truly is a crossover fanfiction. Let me rephrase what are the rules, and limitations, of a crossover fanfic, and what is the difference between an AU, and a crossover, or are they one in the same thing two halves of the same coin? I dunno I feel like I'm going to into depth about it, and I'm just rambling. Yeah I'm probably just rambling, I'm so sorry if you've made it this far into this author's note.
> 
> So yeah this crossover/AU fanfic is basically Heathers without the Heathers but would it still be Heathers without the Heathers? Am I just borrowing a plot, with a few minor tweaks, and referencing Heathers? Probably, but at least it's interesting right? 
> 
> Anyways moving on. Not to the story to more I want to discuss god you set your standards too high you actually think that I'm done talking ha! Once again I am so sorry for the people who are actually this is my in Hamilton speaking, and once it starts it never stops. I guess you can say it's nonstop!
> 
> But I only have three more points to make then I'm done, and you can read the story I promise (that's what they all say!), if you haven't already skipped this, and are just reading this for kicks, and thought that it wasn't import to the plot. It isn't funny when authors get deep with their author's note is it?
> 
> I'm getting off track. One of the things I wanna clear up is the out of characters Feferi I wrote. If you don't think I wrote her out of character great. If you think she really is as terrible as I wrote her great. But I personally think that I wrote her out of character, and that is something I cannot with live without some justification. and here it is- I couldn't leave out a rich snobby character in a Heathers AU so I picked innocent Feferi to be the extremely rich, snooty student who, ironically, goes to a public school. You'd find this kind of character in kids TV shows like that one rich girl from Star vs the Forces of Evil I forgot her name, Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug, or Heathers, and behind every rich powerful girl is her not so innocent, but redeemable right hand man/woman). Insert Eridan Ampora.

**Okay before I start with an all out diary entry(s) chapter I was a little confused on the characters I was writing for and I'm the writer! Because obviously Gamzee and Karkat are like JD and Veronica in this story only without the Heathers', but it's like very unclear if Gamzee reciprocates Karkat's feelings, or if they're just unrequited feelings that Gamzee just went along with (it's really hard to tell because the story is only told through Karkat's point of view, and third person in senior year, when the diary entries take place in freshman year! Or do they?!? I might pull one out of left field, and have Karkat write only one or two entries as the plot thickens, and then after all is said and done Karkat writes all of it write before he kills himself, so he could leave behind some explanation for what little friends he had left, and his family. I don't know that's one for the audience to decide so if you're confused would you rather have Karkat's POV' be told in freshman year as shit goes down or after all shit goes down? Keep your answers to yourself), so just to clear things up if you were as confused, as I was, at first Gamzee was like-**

**When Karkat threw himself at him. Then it turned into this after the events of this chapter-**

**And he took it way too far lol! If it still doesn't make sense after reading this chapter go back and listen to these music videos. Also I was listening to a lot of music while writing this book. Not just Heathers, but the music videos above, and even some Hamilton, that gave way to something that might happen in the future. Not like I'm telling you I've already spoiled things enough as it is.**

**Okay that's enough for now I put this little author's note here because I couldn't fit it all in the actual chapter notes but if you want to hear me rant some more trust me you'll be getting plenty of that in this chapter.**

_Dear Diary,_

_The next week Gamzee and I were inseparable, we walked hand in hand, he carried my books and he me how much he cherished my friendship everything was perfect until I got that phone call late one Saturday night telling me to rush to the address he gave me immediately. I did, and when I got there I found something truly horrific._

_I had walked into a crime scene. He had shot Equius in the head, making it look like he killed himself, probably for what he did to me, but then again that's just me making it all about me, and when his moirail Nepeta tried fighting back he shot her right in between the eyes. And when he was done he wiped his prints off of the gun, and planted it in Equius's hand making it look like he did it. I had no idea what Gamzee wanted me to do until he slid a piece of paper and a pen over to me, and told me one simple phrase; write._

_He didn't even have to hold a gun to my head for me to do it I just did! God there must be something wrong with me! You may be asking yourself why he wanted me to write the suicide note. Well I am pretty well known for writing fake hall passes, report cards, permission slips, and absent notes. Another question you might have is why? Why would I help a serial killer. It's easy really. It's because I love him too much._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary,_

_Here is what I wrote in the suicide note. I don't know if I wrote it accurately in Equius's word, but I tried my best to throw the dogs off of Gamzee's scent._

_"Dear world believe it or not we knew about fear, we knew the way loneliness stung, we hid behind smiles, and behind each other, to try, and escape the crushing, inevitable reality that we were going to die alone. Aradia was dead, and there was nothing I could do to get her back, and Nepeta will never be able to get that arrogant, spiteful, pride filled Prospit boy Karkat Vantas to notice her. Because of this we have decided to take our own lives, so this might sound cliche of me to say, but goodbye cruel world."_

_Luckily it was believable and they haven't come knocking on either of our doors. Thank God._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've cried my eyes out more than once over the loss of Nepeta, not so much Equius, sure I didn't like the guy, but even he didn't deserve to die like that, nobody does. I kept Gamzee close by, I didn't want something like this to happen again, and to make sure that it didn't I pulled him aside, and I told him to look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. He asked me if I'd relish being the matesprit of someone who couldn't defend him, thinking ahead into the future, taking it a bit too far by saying that he wouldn't be able to provide for me and my life if he. I reassure him by telling him that I'd relish being his matesprit no matter what. I continued to tell him to look around, look at where we are, look at where we started, the fact that he's alive is a miracle just stay alive, so we could be seventeen together one day that would be enough, and we could be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I was obviously listening to a song from Hamilton when I wrote the last paragraph (have fun guessing which song!) But the third point I wanted to state is about Equius. Now that I touched on the fact that I thought that I wrote Feferi out of character oh boy did I write Equius out of character! But let me explain. Equius is like legit the nicest troll in Homestuck, and did nothing to provoke anyone or endure anyone's wrath. And I know what you're thinking 'but author-chan what about Fefer!' Sure she was really nice but she did do something to experience some amounts of what happened to her in the web comic; breaking up with Eridan. Yes I know it was her right to break up with him, but if she never broke up with him then she never would've been killed. Ever hear of the butterfly effect. Yeah that's what happened some small microscopic event took place and shit went down! Come to think about it I'd love to seem some fanart of Feferi with butterflies or something like that. Speaking of butterflies they remind me of Hamilton, and the way I wrote Feferi kind of reminds me of Angelica in a way. I aspire to continue writing Feferi the way I do.
> 
> Anyways I'm getting off track back to Equius. If you need proof of his generosity I don't think we were reading the same web comic. I was thinking, that before I made Equius sleazy, that him and Karkat met before the beginning of the year, and when Gamzee saw them interacting he might of become jealous, and killed off Equius either way, but that would've been too much work, and I even think the way I wrote Equius in was lazy enough as it is, *sigh* I guess that's what I get for writing in only one person's point of view; it's really limiting, and can't be pulled off well. But most importantly why I didn't have that plot line fall through, was because I remembered Equius had blue blood, and that I wasn't using the traditional Heathers formula, because I had no Kurt and Ram to do this, blue. Let that sink in for second yeah. 
> 
> Wait, wait, wait did I really just say 'traditional Heathers formula' god that's so hilarious. But in all honesty, since I'm speaking so highly of writing characters accurately, what is the point sometimes we writers have to write characters negatively to portray a story. And sometimes in their own ways it is accurate cause let's admit it everyone in Homestuck is kind of an asshole in their own respective ways. Anyways what do you think of the story? Does it make you think of Heathers? Do I talk for to long? (Hell yas I do) Should I stop? (probably) Should I continue this train wreck of a story? When will all these questions be answered?


End file.
